Embodiments of the present invention relate to a Data Warehouse Planning Application that is based on a Data Warehouse System, and in particular, to reading of stored information and writing new or change information.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Data Warehouse Systems are commonly employed in computing systems, in order to store and organize information. A Data Warehouse system may include a database, a program for accessing the database, and any number of mechanisms to access and change records in the database.
In a Data Warehouse System Application, the types of operations that are carried out by tools accessing the database, may include but are not limited to: reporting, manual planning (interactive planning), and planning functions (automated planning) Such a Data Warehouse Planning Application may include, for example, a buffer that reads a selection of data from a database into program memory, and a mechanism that allows changes of data during a planning session.
Data Warehouse Systems using conventional databases have relied upon data sources in multidimensional form (for example a cube structure). However using an In Memory technology in the database layer (for example the HANA™ in memory database available from SAP AG) allows accessing data with high performance. With such in memory database technology, it is no longer required to use special types of data sources in order to achieve high performance.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides methods and apparatuses for database to access and change data with high performance in Data Warehouse Planning Applications.